


The New Pack Home

by Pervert_L



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervert_L/pseuds/Pervert_L
Summary: Derek loves the new pack house and everyone inside it, but the thing he loves the most is showing them his love.





	The New Pack Home

**Author's Note:**

> Vague backstory: after Derek gave up the alpha powers to save Cora Peter somehow became an alpha again, only this time he was sane. Now it's years later and the pack is at peace and living together in the same house.

Derek loves the new pack house. It's completely different from his childhood home, both inside and outside. It isn't even in the same plot of land, so there's no chance that the surroundings can bring up bad memories.

He should have trusted Peter when he announced his plans to build them a home. He is a much better alpha than Derek.

Derek loves the new pack house, but more than that he loves the people inside it and having the chance to show them just how much he loves them.

*

Derek's evening starts on the third floor of the house, where Erica and Boyd have their room. It is one of the largest bedrooms in the place, specially since it has its own bathroom, a walk-in closet, and a nursery attached.

There is a noticeable scent of fresh paint in the air, but Derek can barely smell it with his face buried between Erica's legs. She is sitting on his face, still agile despite being near the end of her pregnancy. Derek licks and sucks at her, loving the way she smothers him in her search for more pleasure.

Boyd is fucking Derek with his big, fat cock. He's got the older man bent in two, his knees practically bracketing Erica where she is riding his face. Boyd is not shy about his strength, knowing that Derek can take whatever he dishes and he will very much enjoy it.

Erica cheers her husband on, encouraging him to fuck Derek harder and deeper. She loves it when they put a good show, when they let her direct their actions, when Boyd makes Derek come on his cock alone and their former alpha growls his orgasm against her clit.

Afterwards they cuddle. Erica lays in the middle of the bed with Boyd spooning her from behind. Derek settles on her front and carefully pets her round belly. He stays with the couple until they fall asleep, and then is time to move on.

*

The next stop of the night is Isaac and Scott's room, also on the third floor.

The two men like fucking him together, sandwiching him with their bodies and spreading him open with their cocks. It's intense, and intimate, and Derek loves every single second of it.

They always take care to prepare him well, stretching him carefully with their combined fingers and making sure that they use more than enough lube.

Once they enter him, though, everything changes.

Isaac fucks him like he's trying to prove something. He manhandles Derek with confidence, comforts him with his arms, plays his body with expertise. He is, in some mysterious way, both dominant and submissive.

Scott fucks him like he is trying to get rid of his lingering anger. He understands now that Derek never wanted to hurt him or ruin his life, but in his passion he becomes primal and feels the need to assert his dominance.

Derek doesn't have to do a thing. He lays there, letting them move him and use him and fuck him as they see fit, and takes whatever they give him. It's freeing, in a way. He can let his mind drift, focusing on the physical sensations and nothing else.

Isaac's mouthing the back of his neck. Scott biting at his jaw. Isaac's hand jerking his cock. Scott's fingernails digging into his ass. Both their cocks pistoning inside him, filling him, pulling him open, coring him out until he is pleasantly empty.

When they're done, the two younger betas fall asleep around him. Derek disentangles himself from their limbs and gets out of the bed on wobbly legs. He watches for a moment as the two sleeping men gravitate closer together, until there is no room for a third in between them.

*

The next leg of his journey is a little bit harder. Derek must clench his ass as he walks to the second floor to avoid dripping come on the stairs.

By the time he reaches Peter's room his inner muscles have recovered their original shape and Derek feels a pang of disappointment. He loves feeling wide open, loves bearing the marks of his pack's love on his body.

On the other hand, this means that Peter gets the chance to stretch him open again, and the alpha loves that.

Peter reads his nephew like an open book. He always knows what Derek wants at any given moment, even when Derek himself doesn't know it. He takes care of him without coddling him, guiding him with firm hands and encouraging him with soft words.

Sometimes Derek wishes that his uncle was more careless. He wishes that Peter would grab him more forcefully, would talk to him a little less kindly. He wishes that Peter would blame him for the fire, punish him by taking his pleasure on Derek's body and giving nothing in return.

And it's always in these occasions that his alpha becomes even gentler, even more loving.

Peter guides Derek to his bed and lays down beside him. He kisses him slowly and deeply, appreciating the uncomplicated joy of their lips and tongues dancing together.

He runs his hands all over his nephew's body, comforting and arousing all at once. Encourages him to turn over, to bend his knees, to lift his hips and press his chest against the mattress.

Derek feels exposed, but trusts his alpha implicitly. He patiently waits to see what Peter will do, and isn't surprised when he feels a wet tongue licking at his hole. Peter loves driving him crazy, and there is no faster way to do it than rimming him until he cries.

The tongue slowly works him open, gets deeper inside. Soon fingers are joining it, pulling at his skin and spreading him wider. Peter fills him, invades him, claims the innermost areas of Derek's body as his territory and brings his nephew to a sobbing orgasm without involving either of their cocks.

It is only at that point that the alpha is ready to fuck him. He covers Derek with his body and slides into him with one smooth, slow thrust. There is a certainty to his movements that sends a clear message: this is mine. You are mine.

Derek trembles and whimpers against the bed. Peter fucks him unhurriedly, making sure that every stab of his cock hits his overstimulated prostate until it pushes him over the edge again. His ass clenches in an attempt to stop the assault, but that only makes the feeling more intense.

Peter keeps fucking his nephew, whispers sweet words of praise, drops little butterfly kisses all over his shoulders. He has an amazing level of control over his own body and he won't let up until he thinks he has demonstrated his love sufficiently.

It's more than intense. It's overwhelming. Derek's hips have dropped down, unable to stay up. His limbs barely twitch and he is unable to control the sounds that come out of his mouth. Every thrust of Peter's cock is like a shock of electricity inside him, and he can do nothing to stop it.

His mind goes blank, his body remains limp. Derek is so caught up in his fifth orgasm of the night that he barely feels Peter's come flooding his insides.

After it's over, Peter rolls to the side and snuggles against Derek. He pets his back and kisses his cheek, and only pauses his litany of praise once the door to the bedroom opens.

*

Derek's last trip of the night isn't a solitary one. Stiles, who's only just arrived home and still wearing his deputy's uniform, takes his husband in a bridal carry and walks down the hall to their room.

He places Derek on their bed gently, and moves away barely long enough to undress. He then gets on the bed too and kisses him hungrily.

Derek lets him do whatever he wants. He is too tired to move, but he loves knowing that Stiles can find pleasure in his body even when Derek can't do anything about it.

Stiles rearranges them until they are spooning and his cock slips immediately inside his husband's ass. He praises Derek for being so ready for him, so loose and dripping wet. He always loved sloppy seconds, and tonight it's more like sloppy fifths.

Derek doesn't even get hard. His husband's cock is pressing against his prostate and his body can't muster the energy for an erection. He drifts off to the sounds of Stiles panting against his back and whispering filthy things.

The morning after Stiles will worship him with a full body massage and a loving blowjob. He will bring Derek breakfast in bed, and together they will figure out the next time the pack's schedules line up just right for a night like this one.

*

Derek loves the new pack house, and the people inside it, and showing them his love, and letting them love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please, let me know if you see any mistakes or think there are tags missing.


End file.
